1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a connector for joining a wire type body to a machine element, such as is used in a weaving machine or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the textile industry, there is known a weaving machine and an acessory apparatus therefore known as the Dobby machine, which includes a setting lever which lifts a harness frame by means of wires or cables such that a predetermined warp which passes through the eye or opening of a heddle of the harness frame is lifted to thereby form an opening between the warp thus lifted and another warp through which a weft extends.
As shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, which illustrate the prior art, in order to connect the wires extending from the harness frame to the setting lever of the Dobby machine, an engaging recessed portion 68 of a setting lever 67 is engaged with a mating portion 70 of a bracket 69. An end portion of each wire, such as stranded wire, is inserted into and fixed to a base portion of a connector 72. A connecting pin 73 mounted on an end portion of the connector 72 is received in an engaging notched portion 74 of a pivotal extension of the bracket 69.
In the conventional wire connecting apparatus of the foregoing construction, however, the rotational movement of the setting lever 67 causes the connecting pin 73 to turn within and relative to the engaging notched portion 74 which results in abrasion of the connecting pin 73 which leads to breakage thereof. This is one disadvantage of the conventional wire connecting apparatus used with the setting lever of the Dobby machine.
To overcome this disadvantage of the conventional wire connecting apparatus, a variety of proposals have been made such as, for example, the wires are fixed to the bracket by winding the wires directly into the bracket and securing the wires within the bracket. However, these proposals have not met with success since the wire connecting apparatus becomes complicated in construction and the bracket and wire assembly must be replaced with a new one should the wires become cut or damaged.